callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
No Russian is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features PFC. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with the player as Joseph Allen, under the alias Alexei Borodin, in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen in Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov reminds them not to speak Russian, instead English is used. When the elevator opens, they slowly walk out into an airport security checkpoint where all of the gunmen open fire on the civilians, although the player may abstain. The player's movement speed is restricted to a casual walk through the airport. The gunmen move through the airport, and at certain points the player's speed is allowed a slow jog (using the sprint button). This movement speed restriction is removed once the player exits the airport terminal. After exiting via a gate service area the gunmen encounter FSB forces. For the first half of level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible (UMP.45s, TMPs, MP5Ks, and M9s can be picked up as well). The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the terrorists will kill them easily regardless of any action on the part of the player. Halfway through the level, several Russian FSB teams arrive on the tarmac in armored trucks. The M203 can be used to make short work of any Riot Shield users. Flanking them is also an effective tactic, as they will often focus on the other gunmen. After killing all Internal Troops in their way, only Borodin (Allen), Makarov, and Viktor remain alive. Makaro v leads Allen and Viktor to an ambulance (the getaway vehicle) As he pulls Allen into the vehicle, Makarov executes Allen with an M9 or knife--leaving him to be found by the Russian government. The combination of NATO weapons and equipment, English-speaking shooters who use military jargon, and the body of an American soldier makes the attack appear to have been supported by the U.S. Government, preparing the way for the Russo-American War, just as Makarov intended. Weapon Loadout In this level the player gets an M240 and an M4A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher attached. Any other weapons may be found and picked up. File:M240.png|M240 File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine with M203 Found in Level These weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:UMP45.png|UMP45 File:MP5K.png|MP5K File:TMP.png|TMP File:M92FS.png|M9 File:Shield.png|Riot Shield File:TAR21.png|TAR-21 File:F2000.png|F2000 File:SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 File:USP.png|USP .45 Transcript See No Russian/Transcript. Intel Items None - See Tips Below. Tips *There are no Achievements, Trophies or Intel items associated with this level because it can be skipped, although achievements and trophies associated with normal gameplay can still be unlocked during this level. *Flashbangs can be extremely useful when moving in the open, especially on Veteran difficulty. *After two friendly fire incidents, the terrorists will turn on the player. Flashbangs also count as friendly fire. *If the player walks in front of any of the terrorists' fire, they will not stop shooting, and will then kill the player. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from the player will not work, as there is an invisible barrier that disappears after the initial massacre. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop Akimbo M9s. It is also possible to pick up Akimbo TMPs with (strangely) red dot sights from dead guards. *It is possible to use the elevator that has not been destroyed. *If the player shoots the already open door that leads into the hallway that leads to the ambulance it will burst into flames. So when Makarov or Viktor walk into it they will repeatedly keep getting injured. *Firing an M203 grenade right behind the center of the first wave of Riot Shield enemies will kill most of them and cause others to stumble, making them easy targets. *During the later part of the level there are a number of armored swat vehicles carrying Riot Shield FSB. Quickly firing an M203 grenade at each vehicle will make short work of them. *If the player runs far enough away from FSB, Makarov will verbally scold Allen for being a coward. If enough time passes without the player going back to the terrorists, he and the remaining allies will run to Allen's location and kill him, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that the player did not earn Makarov's trust. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will be fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the tarmac and the police stationed at the blockade. *It is possible for the player to shoot down one of the transport helicopters, or the MH-6 Little Bird mentioned above with the M203 with correct aiming. *Inside the building, it is NOT recommended to use the M203. One wrong shot could cause 'Friendly fire'. *The player doesn't need to complete this level on veteran for 100% completion. *At the beginning of the level and game, it warns that this level has disturbing content and asks if the player wants to skip it. *By entering the elevator after the arrival of the FSB troops, the player can undergo a noclip glitch that puts him in the bottom of the shaft with no means to get back out. After a time passes, Makarov will call the player a coward and the character will simply die without any gunfire or appearance of Makarov or his party. Regional Differences This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its depiction of acts of terrorism and mass murder carried out by the player. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if a player wishes to play the level but would like to skip it at any point, there is an option at the pause screen that allows it to be skipped at any time. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective simply says "Follow Makarov's lead"). In the Russian version of the game by 1C (available for sale not only in Russia, but in Ukraine and other CIS countries), this level is not available for play. In Japan and Germany, the game will restart from the last checkpoint with the "You killed a civilian!" message. In the Japanese version, Makarov's line, "Remember, no Russian" is mistranslated to "Kill them, they are Russians." Instead of meaning Don't talk in russian. Video thumb|350px|left|No Russian gameplay. Notes *The name of the mission, No Russian, could refer to a number of things. The most obvious is Makarov's reminder at the beginning of the mission, reminding the team to speak English. It could refer to the fact that the player cannot sprint at the airport terminal (as in "no rushing" or "no rush in"). It could refer to the fact that Makarov intends to leave "no Russian" standing at the airport. Finally, it could refer to the fact that, as an undercover CIA operative, the player (Joseph Allen) is "no Russian". Makarov actually looks at Allen when he says "Remember, no Russian", perhaps silently warning the team that Allen wasn't who he claimed to be. Trivia See No Russian/Trivia. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2